


Siblings Bonding Together

by Samjamtimee_Xx



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samjamtimee_Xx/pseuds/Samjamtimee_Xx
Summary: Gaara walks in on Temari and Kankuro doing something they shouldn’t be doing... and Gaara timidly agrees to join in.This is them before Gaara becomes kamikaze but they’re all older than 13.





	Siblings Bonding Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I’ve written/posted so if you like it or hate it please let me know. I’ve edited it for errors and added some things.

Gaara has noticed lately that his siblings have started acting kinda weird. Temari and Kankuro started hanging out more, more than they usually do.

Usually Temari and Kankuro were either doing their own things by themselves or arguing. The last fight they had was about which was a better tactic, long-range fighting or one-on-one combat. They fought about it for weeks.

But now they were laughing with each other and getting along, they even spent most of their time together throughout the day. Gaara has also heard them talking to each other in Temari’s room really at night.

Temari and Kankuro were pretty close but not that close, usually Temari couldn’t stand to be around Kankuro for more than 3 hours and Kankuro usually kept to himself fixing and modifying his puppets.

He wondered what was up with those two, it’s been going on for a month now and he was getting very suspicious of their actions.

What could possibly be going on that would make them closer, maybe it was just how siblings were supposed to act? He wasn’t that close to either of them but he was trying.

Gaara started to get more and more curious with each passing day. His siblings just weren’t acting like themselves. 

Gaara decided to get to the bottom of it and followed his siblings all day long. But to his disappointment, they both had a regular, boring day. 

They went to their training, ate lunch, and helped around the village.

After gathering nothing new, Gaara decided to give up and head home. He started to think he was just being silly and that they were acting normal. He beat both of them home.

Gaara was preparing the table as his brother and sister both walked through the door. They both greeted Gaara and headed for the table. It was Temari’s turn to buy dinner so she bought some takeout. 

They all sat around the table and talked about their day. Gaara wasn’t really paying attention because he already knew what they did. He practically stalked them all day for no reason. 

Temari talked about her training and Kankuro bragged about his puppets new upgrades. Kankuro asked Gaara what his day was like and he panicked for a moment. 

He followed his siblings around all day but he couldn’t tell them that. 

“I was... helping around the village”

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other and shrugged. They didn’t realize he was nervous so he was in the clear. 

They all finished dinner and said their goodnights to each other as they all went to their separate rooms. Gaara cracked his door so he could see when Kankuro would leave his room. If he even would that night. 

Kankuro’s room was upstairs next to Gaara’s at the top of the stairs, Gaara’s on the left and Kankuro’s on the right.

Gaara waited and waited, he waited so long that he wondered if he was just being paranoid and made all this up in his head. As he turned to fall asleep, giving up on his plans, he heard a door open and a tiny sliver of light peaked through his room. 

His heart started to beat a little faster. He guessed it was Kankuro making his way towards Temari’s room. He sat up in bed quietly and listened for the fading sound of footsteps. 

He heard the stairs creak and Kankuro stopped for a moment, continuing on after he made sure Gaara didn’t get up. Kankuro made it down the stairs. 

Gaara heard another door open and close. How late was it anyways? Gaara thought. He looked at his clock and it was 3:48am! What could those to be doing at practically 4am!

Gaara decided he was finally gonna find out the truth and get some answers. He knew they were up to something!

He quietly slipped through his bedroom door and down the hall. He slowly made his way down the steps. He knew which steps to avoid, unlike his brother, and finally made it to the bottom of the steps. 

He tiptoed through the living room and down the hall until he got to Temari’s door. He tried to listen to see what they were doing, He didn’t want to just barge into Temari’s room without proof of having any suspicions in the first place.

He heard both his siblings talking. This is it he thought, I’m gonna find out what you two are up to. 

He heard Temari giggling lightly and Kankuro saying something he couldn’t quite understand. 

A moment later Kankuro yelled out, a little too loud, “Oh fuck!” And startled Gaara. In reply his sister immediately responded with “Shhh stop yelling! what if you wake up Gaara and he catches us?”

Gaara furrowed his brows. He heard his brother quietly reply sorry and heard more shuffling around. Temari then said “It’s ok, I’ll be more careful next time” 

Gaara is thinking what the hell could they be doing in there? It’s 4am and they’re definitely up to something, he was dying to find out. 

“This is sooo fucking good!” Kankuro exclaimed, and Gaara’s face turned red. Temari replied “I know! I don’t think I can handle all of it!” Kankuro laughed lightly. “Sorry it's so thick.” Gaara heard Temari cough. “It's ok, I like em thick.”

They weren’t.... it’s not.... it’s can’t be.... no! They were brother and sister they would never.... would they?

Gaara has to get in there. Now. He lifted his shaking hand above the door knob. He was not prepared at all for what he might see on the other side of his sister’s door. Well, here goes nothin, he thought. 

He grabbed the door knob quickly, turned it, and pushed the door open. 

He was greeted with a thick cloud of smoke. Temari and Kankuro both stop what they’re doing and froze completely. Gaara waves the smoke out of his face while coughing. 

“What are you two doing? It’s 4am! We have training tomorrow!” Gaara was not sure what they were doing but it wasn’t.... ya know. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He scolded himself for even thinking his siblings would do anything like that!!

“Gaara, hurry and shut the door!” Temari whisper-yelled. Gaara shut the door and walked over to Temari’s bed and sat next to her. 

“I’m gonna be straight with you Gaara, we’re smoking a blunt.” Kankuro replied casually. Gaara blinked at them. “What’s a blunt?” He asked innocently. 

“You know, weed? Marijuana? Pot? It’s that” Kankuro said, Temari punched him in the arm. “You idiot, we aren’t supposed to tell anyone!”

Kankuro grumbled ‘he already caught us’ under his breath and rubbed his arm. Now Gaara understands why they’ve been hanging out lately. Why they’ve been so secretive. He just didn't expect it to be… well, smoking dope.

“So is this what you’ve both been up to? I noticed you guys were hanging out more. You guys smoke dope?” Gaara said. Temari laughed and Kankuro got offended. “Hey! It's not dope! It's just weed jeez.” Temari spoke up “How else do you think I could stand to hang out with Kankuro for more than an hour?” 

Gaara was still confused. When did they start doing this? And where did they ever get it from? 

“Kankuro why did you yell “oh fuck” before I came in? I thought you guys were… fighting or something” Gaara asked. “Oh so you were spying on us eh? No we werent fighting at all, were actually real friends now honestly. I panicked because Temari dropped the blunt”

“No you just didn’t grab it” replied Temari. Kankuro rolled his eyes “Sure we’ll pretend”. That got him another punch to the arm. 

Kankuro took another hit, blew his smoke into Gaara’s face, and said “This is so fucking good! Wanna try some Gaara?” Temari furrowed her brows and deeply frowned, she was furious. 

“WHY WOULD YOU BLOW SMOKE IN HIS FACE? HE’S OUR LITTLE BROTHER DON’T OFFER HIM ANY!!”

This kinda pissed Gaara off. He never particularly wanted to smoke weed but he wasn’t a little kid and Temari couldn’t tell him what to do. 

He glanced at the blunt in Kankuro’s hand, watching the smoke curl out of the end and into the air with the rest of the foggy room. He contemplated whether to do it just to piss Temari off or not.

“I’ll do it” Gaara said, shocking both Temari and Kankuro. “Gaara you can’t ok? You’re too young, we’re older so it’s not that big of a deal but you shouldn’t.” Gaara’s heard this coming from Temari before; Gaara you’re too young for this or you’re not old enough for that. But because Gaara was the youngest, he had a trump card. 

“I’ll tell on you if you don’t let me.” Temari’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, she crossed her arms and huffed. “Fine.” She replied. Kankuro got up and moved next to Gaara excitedly.

“So, all you do is hold this end to your lips and lightly inhale” Kankuro handed it to Gaara. Gaara held it awkwardly for a moment; contemplating whether he should actually do this or not.Should he really do something like this just to piss his older sister off?

yes.

He finally held it up to his lips and took a small breath in. He tried to hold it in for as long as he could, but aggressively started coughing as smoke oozed out of his mouth. 

Temari and Kankuro laughed. Gaara’s cheeks grew red,”Stop laughing at me!” Temari looked at him apologetically, “It’s harsh at first but you’ll get used to it. We aren’t laughing at you, we just knew this would happen. It happened to us our first time.” said Temari. 

Gaara finally stopped coughing, he looked at them with tears eyes and said “Wow that was fun” they all started laughing.”Yeah, don't worry Gaara, everyone coughs, even us and we’ve been smoking for a while now.” added Kankuro.

This made gaara feel less anxious and upset; he hated when his siblings, or anyone for that matter, laugh at him.

They each passes the blunt around for a while, laughing, making jokes, talking about nothing, and inhaling every snack they got their hands on. They finished the blunt together. Gaara has never had this much fun with his siblings. Now he sees why they do this, it isn't half as bad as what he thought.

Once they were all done Gaara started to feel his eyes get heavier, “Alright, let’s get you to bed” Kankuro said as he helped his brother stand up and put Gaara’s arm over his shoulder for support. 

As the made their way out the door they said goodnight to each other once again. Kankuro helped Gaara up the stairs and into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah gotcha it’s about smoking weed.


End file.
